1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snowplows and more particularly to snow and trash removal and disposal apparatus for streets, roadways, walks, runways, factory warehouse areas, or the like.
In removal of snow from streets and roadways it has been the practice, generally, to employ a snowplow or in some instances graders which remove the snow off the street into piles or rows which later must be picked up by a loader and disposed of by dump trucks. This type of operation is time consuming and expensive in man hours and necessary equipment and, besides, is a comparatively slow process of snow removal.
Furthermore, said apparatus represents a considerable monetary investment as it normally remains unused during the warm months of the year when other types of equipment, as street sweepers, are used for cleaning dirt, trash, etc. off streets and roadways.
It is desirable from an environment viewpoint to provide an apparatus for removing and melting snow and for cleaning up and disposing of dust, dirt, leaves or papers and other items commonly known as "trash" by immersion and mixing with water requiring heat for snow whereas none is needed for trash when the atmospheric temperature is above freezing.
Conventional street sweepers have a relatively small storage capacity and, therefore, similarly require the service of pickup and disposal units.
This invention simplifies the above steps of removing and disposing of snow by providing a single mobile machine which picks up the snow and melts it in an expedient ten, or as desired, dump truck load capacity insulated tank which is periodically drained into a storm sewer, or the like, thus eliminating the use of a loader and dump trucks as well as saving time and wear of such equipment by converting the snow to water as it is removed from the roadway. Draining the disposal tank continuously into the street gutter while picking up plowed snow alongside a street effects considerable efficiency. As snow is about 10 to 1 water, the above operation would only leave a small stream of water in the street gutter. Furthermore, since only above freezing temperature is required in the slurry which would be about 24 inches deep, the heat requirement could be provided for with maximum expediency.
It is also desirable from an investment standpoint that this device be capable of being modified and used as a sweeper and vacuum cleaner during the warm season or anytime of the year.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior patent is my U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,586, which discloses a screw conveyor roadway cleaning means communicating with a receiving tank heated by a burner means and a rotating agitator for mixing materials deposited in the tank.
The principal distinction of this invention over my prior patent is providing an electric resistance heat exchanger which eliminates the expense and resultant air pollution of burning a fuel for heating the tank. This invention also provides air heating means for the tank and a street curb surface contacting and cleaning brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,819 discloses roller seals joined by end plates to minimize dust pollution of the atmosphere during a sweeping action and also discloses a laterally disposed wall contacting brush. This invention is distinctive over the last named patent by the manner of mounting and driving the curb surface brush.